<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sanguinem by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926321">sanguinem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Bleeding, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Sengoku Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kimono was a gift from him yesterday and Reira intended to show it herself to Lord Nobunaga after the War Council finished. Not like this, with her awfully dying and the kimono was bloody stained, leaving <i>trail of blood</i> behind in the Azuchi's garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nobunaga/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Romance Across Time `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sanguinem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lot of vagueness bcs this idea was meant for a longer fic hehe<br/>I realized I haven't /torment/ these two loool<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was vivid, clear blue with a thin veil of white clouds this late morning as Reira stared skyward, and the soft breeze of the wind caressed her face, a sympathetic caress to the dying girl.</p>
<p>The white-pink gradation color of her kimono now was partially <em>red</em> — she was about to die.</p>
<p>Reira’s hand covered the wound on her side but the blood was dripping, falling, staining the ground near the flowerbed with darker color. Whoever attacked her must have a reason, did someone send them? Or did they have another reason? They covered their face and they only ever said ‘<em>Die</em>.’ before it happened, precisely wounded her with their sword.</p>
<p>The blood pooled beneath her, a darker crimson as it blended with the dirt. “H-help…” Her head was throbbing with a painful headache, Reira blinked and blinked, watching the sky as her vision began to blur, drifting to the edge of darkness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I really going to die..?</em>
</p>
<p>How absurd, she couldn’t even find enough strength to scream for help. Feeling the life was drained out of her and it was getting more painful with each breath she took but she would damn herself if she gave up now.</p>
<p>Reira shifted herself to rise up a little, groaning in pain as she began to crawl towards the corridor, enduring as much as she could. Dragging her other unhurt side while keeping her hand over her wound to prevent the blood from flowing out, even her whole body screamed in pain. The excruciating pain was inevitable as more blood seeped out and left a trail of blood on the ground. Her consciousness was almost fading away the moment she reached the corridor. No strength left to crawl farther, Reira collapsed on the wooden flooring — gasping in agony as she breathed and she could almost hear the rapid footsteps in the corridors. </p>
<p>Approaching closer and closer.</p>
<p>People said you would see the memories you loved in your last moments of death. Eyelids fluttering open and close, a blurry face came into view without being sure whether it was an imagination or reality. Her lips curled into a slight, forced smile. They were right, she knew it would be the sight of the one she truly loved.</p>
<p>“L-Lord.. Nobunaga…” A weak whisper managed to slip off of her trembling mouth, an utterance that was followed with another gasp. Both of her heart and head pounding loud, accompanying the pain of her near-death condition. “I’m sorry.. This.. the kimono..” It was a gift from him yesterday and Reira intended to show it herself to him after the War Council finished. Not like this, with her awfully dying and the kimono was bloody stained.</p>
<p>The pain was unbearable but it wasn’t this slow death that terrified her. Losing him was the pain that she never wanted, that gentle glare of his devilish eyes, the precious moments they shared, the loving sides of Nobunaga that no one knew.</p>
<p>Nobunaga’s fury surfaced more and more with each glance to her bloodied kimono — he would gift her another one, he would give her everything as long as she stayed alive. “Reira! Stay awake! Don’t you dare die now.” His voice was thundering in the Azuchi’s corridors. Nobunaga began to bark his orders to his retainers to find the castle’s physicker.</p>
<p>Two strong arms lifted her up, she whimpered at the impact but <em>oh</em>, she knew these arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>This warm embrace, is it him..?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It must be him, it’s his scent, his voice..</em>
</p>
<p>Nobunaga carried her like this several times, when she would giggle and her body fit perfectly there against his broad chest. There was no giggle slipped from her now, only pained whimpers and scorching pain.</p>
<p>Her voice was surprisingly calm as her eyes fell shut, reassured by his presence. “I-I’m alright..” Those were Reira’s last words before she slipped to unconsciousness for having lost too much blood to remain awake. Her sleeved arm hanging limp on her side as he carried her off through the corridors.</p>
<p>Nobunaga hastened his steps towards the nearest spare chambers — knowing it was much wiser to keep her there rather than going up all the way to the tenshu. He didn’t know how much blood she’d lost and how long she had been dying. </p>
<p>With careful movements, he put her down on the bedding that was prepared by a maid. The white sheets soon stained with her blood and he could only watch, his jaw clenched at the sight, he let his hand cup her pale face and a calloused thumb caress her cheek. <em>Live, Reira. Do not surrender to death.</em></p>
<p>The physicker entered the room to tend to her while Nobunaga rose to his feet and gave him a sharp, threatening glare. “If she dies, you die.” Then he turned to leave the chambers to handle another matter.</p>
<p>Yes, a matter he had to solve.</p>
<p>Nobunaga stood on the corridor, sending a stern stare to his two retainers. “You, gather everyone in the Main Hall. Everyone. If any of them refuse to come, kill them.” He said through gritted teeth, each syllable laced with malice but it didn’t end there. His stare turned to the other retainer, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Search every corner of Azuchi castle for any evidence.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Milord.” The two retainers bowed in acknowledgment and strode away.</p>
<p>He remained there for a moment, casting a glance to the closed shoji door behind him. Inside, the physicker was tending to the unconscious girl to try to save her life with his abilities. “You are not allowed to die yet, Reira.” The words were spoken in a commanding voice, as if he could control fate itself.</p>
<p>Nobunaga headed straight to the Main Hall in determined steps. The sheathed sword on his side swayed a little with each step he took and his haori was stained with her blood but only one thought remained in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>Whoever dared to hurt her must die.</em>
</p>
<p>Nobunaga would kill them with his own sword, in front of all his vassals and retainers.</p>
<p>All for her safety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>